In the past, electrical power receiving cables from downhole pumps and the like have been extended upwardly through bores in tubing hangers or through cable feed throughs in the tubing hanger to a source of electric power. Such installations have the operational disadvantage that when it is necessary to perform maintenance work on the power supply cables beneath the tubing hangers, the latter must be lifted upwardly from the wellhead in which they are disposed. Lifting of a tubing hanger together with the tubing string supported therefrom can only be accomplished by use of an expensive power operated mobile unit. Lifting of the tubing hanger even in relatively shallow wells can cost thousands of dollars.
An example of a wellhead feed through of the above described pipe that has been used extensively is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,149 entitled "CABLE FEED THROUGH MEANS AND METHOD FOR WELLHEAD CONSTRUCTION", which patent issued Apr. 8, 1969 to Edward T. Cuginino. This device had the operational disadvantages previously mentioned.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a low profile, top entry assembly for mounting on a tubing hanger to supply electric power to a submersible unit, such as a downhole pump, and with the portion of the assembly in the tubing hanger being removable therefrom without lifting the tubing hanger from the wellhead in which it is mounted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical transmission assembly that extends upwardly a minimum distance above the tubing hanger, which is of importance on oil islands for wells that are closely spaced, as is periodically necessary to move drilling and maintenance equipment over the wells.
A further object of the invention is to provide an assembly that when mounted on a tubing hanger is pivotally adjustable thereto, to permit the electrical supply cable to extend from the tubing hanger in a desired direction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an assembly in which the electrical contacts situated within the interior of the tubing hanger are fully protected from moisture and corrosive action of gases that may be present in the well bore with which the tubing hanger is associated.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following details description thereof.